US3
Definition Ability to apply and integrate knowledge and understand of other engineering disciplines to support study of their own engineering discipline. Sub skills Write the second section of your page here. Assessment Current methods used to assess ability in the skill. Benchmarks CORE ' 'Maths and Programming Demonstrate the ability to design and implement simple programs. Test software solutions to practical problems against target specifications. Introduction to Electronic Systems Be able to place the fundamental material taught so far into a real-world context. Be able to understand the context into which subsequent electronics modules can be placed. Have an understanding of the environmental impact of engineering. Understand the elementary architectural components of computer systems and their relationship to appropriate programming techniques. Be familiar with the fundamental concepts in communications. Digital Electronics Understand and comment on the role of digital electronics in state-of-the-art devices. Be able to: Write programs in machine code and assembler; Write programs for interfacing applications; Demonstrate the ability to design programs in a second programming language; Implement programs in the C language; Test software solutions to practical problems against target specifications. Further Digital Electronics Be able to design digital circuits using VHDL. Demonstrate an understanding of the software engineering lifecycle. Demonstrate the ability to develop a large-scale piece of software. Demonstrate the use of software engineering support tools such as documentation tools, debugging and quality assurance. Software Engineering Project To gain understanding of design, implementation and testing methods in the context of software engineering. To develop an understanding of the role of prototyping in software development. NON-CORE Music Technology: Creation and Perception Demonstrate their understanding and limitations of human hearing and audio perception. Incorporate knowledge of psychoacoustics in future music technology system designs. Demonstrate their understanding of acoustics in free field and enclosed spaces. Influence the acoustics of an enclosed space through designed physical modifications. Light, Vision and Perception Human vision from photoreception to perception. Human factors in media technology and engineering. Principles of Flight To introduce the fundamentals of aircraft flight. To consider the shape of an aircraft, its systems and likely performance, and how these relate to the intended role. Computer Operating Systems and Interfacing Understand, compare and contrast the leading computer operating systems. Introduction to Nanotechnology Have an overview of the materials used in micro and nanoscale devices and their basic band structures. Have an understanding of the basic physical laws governing current flow in conventional and nano devices and the relationship to the material’s conductivity/ resistivity. Understand the mechanisms of current flow in nano- electron devices and how this can be controlled (doping concentrations and biasing). Introduction to the Internet and Numerical Methods Describe and calculate the efficiencies of common flow control and error control schemes, including sliding window, selective-repeat and go-back-N. Understand the advantages and disadvantages of parity, checksums and CRCs as error detection techniques. Understand how Ethernet works in detail (including the 802.2 LLC), and how it developed from earlier multiple access schemes. Describe the function of bridges and routers and how they work, including the spanning tree algorithm and common routeing protocols. Explain the functions of IPv4, IPv6, TCP and UDP, DNS, DHCP, ARP and NAT and how they work together on the Internet. Computer Architectures Understand in detail the basic operating principles of a microprocessor. Understand how a microprocessor operates within a complete computing system. Nano fabrication Understand the physics laws that govern the operation of nanotechnology devices. Distributed Circuits Know how to use the Smith Chart for transmission-line calculations. Understand how S-parameters are used in amplifier and attenuator design. Digital Engineering Analyse algorithms and identify strategies for their implementation on microprocessor-based systems. Implement and use complex IP modules within a FPGA design. Develop complex VHDL testbenches for circuit verification and devise appropriate verification strategies. Use and understand the complete design flow required to implement a microprocessor module on an FPGA-based platform. Optical Communications List the major technical characteristics of optoelectronic components (sources and receivers, amplifiers, modulators); explain their effect on possibilities and limitations of a system; calculate the main technical parameters of laser and amplifier from the construction and material properties, select a right type of component for a particular system application. Distinguish between different optical communication system designs, select the right type of architecture for a given system purpose. Antennas and Propagation Understand the importance of antennas in all types of radio communication systems. Specify the performance of the system in terms of antenna characteristics. Environmental Engineering & Instrumentation To understand the requirements for monitoring the environment. To understand the nature and effects of the various forms of air and water pollution. Flight Control Understand and describe the fundamental behaviour of the longitudinal and lateral dynamics of a fixed-using aircraft. Neural Networks Demonstrate an understanding of the structure and function of a neural computing unit. Demonstrate an understanding of perceptron networks. Demonstrate an understanding of Associative networks. Demonstrate an understanding of unsupervised learning. Illustrate the use of Hebbian learning (Oja’s rule), Competitive learning and Kohonen learning rules. Demonstrate an understanding of Multi Layer Perceptron networks and the Backpropagation learning algorithm. Photonics & Nanophotonics Explain how the optical properties of nanostructures affect the performance of optoelectronic devices. Explain the new possibilities in optoelectronics and photonics offered by the use of nanostructures. Appreciate the main challenges in fabrication and technology of photonic and nanophotonic devices. Assess the main trends in photonics and nanophotonics. Relevant Higher Level Skills Electrical Engineering